


Car Fic

by TaupeBlossom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaupeBlossom/pseuds/TaupeBlossom
Summary: When Dream accidentally hits a man with his car, what will he do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Dream wakes up with a sensation of excitement, but he’s not sure why. He had a dream about a gorgeous man, a few years older than he. Sighing after comprehending that it was only a fantasy, and far from reality, he decides to actually get up and get ready for the day. He wanted to hang out with his best friend sapnap for a while and today he finally had the opportunity to fo so, he felt like he has been ignoring him a lot recently. A lot of stuff got in the way and it made it impossible for them to even talk a bit, but it isn’t time to get sad and think about the past The young man repeats in his head, as if a simple thought could make things easier.  
He finally calls Sapnap, “Hey Sapnap, are you up for a drive? We haven’t seen each other in a bit” He’s not sure why he asked to go on a drive, he felt like he almost needed to, like he’d be missing out if he didn’t.  
“Why not,” Sapnap unenthusiastically mutters, probably expecting another last minute change of plans. “Can you buy me a sandwich if I come?”  
“How does subway sound?” Dream asks, he’s not surprised, but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to unnecessarily stop. “Sounds good” Sapnap says, with  
slight more energy this time.  
“Well, I’m on my way” Dream announces, he grabs his keys from his hallway and gets in his rusty blue car.  
Sapnap isn’t far, in fact it took Dream only 15 minutes to arrive, but boy is it a long wait for his friend. “Hey, Dream!!!” Sapnap says as soon as he sees his best friend. 

Dream never knew somebody could sit in a car awkwardly until he came across Sapnap. Everything about his posture, his arms, and his refusal to lean back in the chair made him look like a human version of a log.  
“Let’s turn on dah Nicki Minaj dream!!!” Beamed Sapnap out of nowhere. “Absolutely not,” Dream replies, "I cannot stand her". Sapnap frowns and grumpily turns the other way. Dream puts Cardi B on instead. “Certified Freak!! 7 DAYS A WEEK!!!” He sings along, just for the pleasure to piss off his friend.

Dream pulls into the a Subway parking lot and tosses Sapnap $20. “Get whatever you want and get me a black coffee please” Dream requests. “I’ll request that it’s as dark as your soul, cannot believe you’d play cardi b” Sapnap replies jokingly.  
About 10 minutes later, Sapnap returns. Dream can tell what sapnap ordered just by the dreadful smell, tuna and egg sub. “Really Sapnap?” Dream moans as Sapnap hands him his black coffee. After a quick sip, Dream pulls out of his parking spot.

THUD.

“What was that?” Dream worriedly asks. “I dunno but you screwed up my sandwich, it fucking fell man. You owe me another one” Sapnap mumbles, peeling the pickles off his legs.  
Rolling his eyes, Dream opens the car door not sure what to expect. He rapidly gets out and checks what he hit. “Shit,” Dream says  
“Oh, SHIT,” he says, more panicked this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnap desperately tried to unbuckle his seatbelt to see what the hell happened.

"SAPNAP COME HERE AND HELP ME!" Dream shouted almost at the top of his lungs.

"BRO IM TRYING IM - UGH ITS YOUR FUCKING CAR" Sapnap frantically replies.

As he then managed to get out he noticed dream, who was most likely hyperventilating, sitting near a body.

"Holy shit bro what the fuck did you do" Sapnap panicked.

"I-it d-dont know" Dream replied, stuttering horribly.

As soon as Sapnap processed what happened he quickly took a step back from dream, still shocked. "Holy shit, I can't be friends with a serial killer!?!" he cried out, probably panicking more than the poor man that just got ran over.  
As soon as he heard those words Dream stopped panicking and slowly turned his head just to look at Sapnap in the eyes and say "you stink." In the most utterly disgusted voice.  
Sapnap started panicking more , therefore proceeded to run laps around the car to calm himself, until, he tripped over a small insignificant rock which was very unfortunately placed near the car. While falling, his whole life flashed in front of his eyes, all of those memories with dream, his first job, his yet to be first kiss which he has yet to receive, all those memories flashed before him, and before he knew it, he fell on his face and scratched his nose, but it like a stab, a sharp stab.

Dream paid no attention to his friend, he was too busy trying to get the man on the floor to respond. He felt like his heart was about to explode, what if he ruined this poor man’s whole life? What if he lost his job? What if from now on he will be known as “the guy who killed a man in the Subway parking lot”?  
"Sapnap, call an ambulance!" He cried out.  
Sapnap got up and wiped the tears off his face, sulking, and called a ambulance. At some point the operator asked him if he was okay since he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but Sapnap was just being overdramatic as always.  
Eventually, the ambulance came for the man, and Dream had to drive Sapnap after it, since only one person was allowed to be with the injured man in the ambulance.

"Dream my nose hurts.." Sapnap pouted.

"We have bigger problems right now sapnap." Dream growled.

“Can’t believe that I’m being replaced by a twink that you met 10 minutes ago...”

“I RAN OVER HIM MAN. THAT GUY ALMOST DIED,” Dream replied with a loud sigh, tired of Sapnap’s immature behavior

With that, his friend took out his phone and started playing a loud game on it, probably geometry dash or something like that.

"Turn that down Sapnap." Dream said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Sapnap if you don't turn that down you'll end up like the man I just hit," Dream replied.

He turned the volume down in the end.

As the two friends got to the hospital, Sapnap noticed something fluffy on the floor, and studied it. It was his tuna sandwich from earlier that has fallen down on the dirty car floor, and was now covered in dust and hair.  
Sapnap smirked at the sandwich, "Well hello there delicious,"  
He picked up the sandwich, and followed Dream into the big hospital.


End file.
